Mi Primer Amor
by nessie no iwagakure-blankiss
Summary: A pesar de no ser nunca el definitivo, el primer amo perdura toda la vida. Tu fuste , eres y serás mi primer amor .(SaruMi).


**Mi primer amor**

Summary: A pesar de no ser nunca el definitivo, el primer amo perdura toda la vida. Tu fuste , eres y serás mi primer amor

* * *

**_Pairing:_** Saruhiko x Misaki

_**Rated:**_ T, eventualmente lo cambiare a M

**_Warning_**: Yaoi, lemon, lenguaje violento, algo de gore , personajes nuevos ( no están para ser el centro de la atención, estos serian personajes terciarios)

_**Disclaimer: K**_le pertenece a GORA

**N.A: **Hola a todos, les traigo aquí mi primer historia SaruMi, espero la disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndola. Colaboraron conmigo vareas amigas para crear esta historia , les doy las gracia chicas!

La historia será contada por el punto de vista de Misaki y Fushime, algunas veces será contada en tercera persona, esto no afectara el flujo de la historia :3

Les dejare algunas aclaraciones de mi manera de escribir

- blah blah = diálogos

_-" blah, blah" = _pensamientos

_ = cambio de escenario o el trascurso del tiempo

No duden en dejar su opiniones, dudas, criticas o saludos :3, son bien recibidos. Sin mas me despido, disfruten la historia !

* * *

**Prologo**

**Misaki POV**

Recientemente he entrado a la escuela media

Mire a las listas de los alumnos, buscando el aula en el que había quedado

Yata Misaki- aula 1 B

Salí entre el bullicio de personas exasperadas por ver en que aula estaban, me puse a caminar por el campus buscando mi aula

Al poco rato la encontré, entre y tome asiento en la última hilera junto a la ventana, deje mi mochila tiraba junto a mi y me dedique a mirar a los pocos alumnos que había en el salon

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron llegando y tomaban asiento o algunos empezaban a formar sus famosos "grupos" por el simple hecho de ser conocidos o amigos en la escuela intermedia. Bostece con indiferencia, tome mi celular del bolsillo del pantalón de mi uniforme y después de ponerle los audífonos me dedique a escuchar música

El profesor llego tiempo después, se presentó y dio inicio a las clases

-parece que será otro año aburrido- murmure soñoliento

* * *

Los primeros 2 meses habían sido molestos e incómodo, había logrado ganarme una mala reputación, como un busca pleitos, solo por golpear a chicos que suelen molestarme… pero se la tienen bien merecido ¡!

No ser alto no es mi culpa, ni menos tener nombre de niña ¡!

Refunfuñe molesto mientras iba subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al tejado, abrí de golpe la puerta metálica que daba acceso a el tejado, Salí y mire alrededor encontrándola para mi gusto, totalmente desolada

Solté aire más calmado, cerré en silencio la puerta a mis espaladas, camine por el tejado viendo el lugar, había una cerca que rodeaba el sitio, el tejado estaba parcialmente despejado, ya que había muchas plantas y una que otra silla, que pretendían hacer este un lugar más cómodo

Camine directamente a una parte del tejado donde se podía distinguir un lugar libre entre un grupo de flores y arboles

Lance mi mochila directamente al espacio vacío cuando ya me había acercado lo suficiente

-tsk ¡!- escuche el ruido sordo de mi mochila al caer, pero no era el tipo ruido que hacia al tocar el suelo, avance al lugar donde había aterrizado mi mochila

Al llegar para mi sorpresa, vi que mi mochila había caído en las piernas de un chico

-tsk, justo cuando iba a aganar… tarde las ultimas semanas para pasar ese nivel- murmuro el chico visiblemente molesto

El chico, a pesar de estar sentado en el suelo se ve que es alto y delgado, lleva el mismo uniforme que yo, consta de una playera blanca, un chaleco , que a diferencia del mío que es color arena , el suyo es negro, una chaqueta formal , que esta desabrochada, color marrón que va en conjunto con el pantalón formal del mismo color , alrededor de su cuello esta un colgante con una cruz que forma parte del uniforme y por ultimo unos zapatos negros

El chico es de piel tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello es corto peinado hacia abajo , tanto su cabello como sus ojos de un tono azul obscuro y usa unas gafas de marco negro y de forma rectangular

-he… lo siento no sabía que había alguien aquí- dije al ver que su PSP estaba tirado a un lado de él

-tsk… si, no hay problema- murmuro apartando mi mochila de sus piernas para después tomar su PSP del suelo, en silencio tome mi mochila por la correa

Mire la pantalla de su juego y tire mi mochila al suelo de la sorpresa

-ese es God of War Chains of Olympus*?- dije señalando su juego

-si- asintió el chico mirándome de reojo

-oh genial !- grite emocionado- como lo conseguiste? Yo le he estado buscando por años ¡!- exclame emocionado

-admito que fue muy difícil de encontrar este juego, lo conseguí en otra ciudad, pero valió la pena la búsqueda- dijo con calma y sin dejar de ver su juego

-hombre que suerte tienes!, hoy en día ese juego es casi imposible de conseguir- el asintió empezando a jugar- te molesta si veo?

-no - siguió hablando con calma, recorriéndose un poco para hacerme espacio, me senté junto a el

-por cierto soy Yata – me presente viendo como el chico asentia

-lo se ,vamos en el mismo grupo … Misaki- lo mire de reojo sin ocultar mi sorpresa

-eh~~, enserio?- asintió- agh, perdón si no te reconozco no suelo prestarle atención a los demás – se hundió de hombros con indiferencia

-soy Fushimi Saruhiko

..

...

* * *

**N.T**:Aclaraciones:

* God of War Chains of Olympus: Es un videojuego para el PSP, es un juego de acción y aventura con clasificación 18+ ,El juego se desarrolla en el periodo en el cual, Kratos sirve a los Dioses del Olimpo, durante 10 años. A lo largo de los años, Kratos tiene que completar varias metas para rescatarse de las pesadillas que atormentan los recreos profundos de su mente.


End file.
